Episode 2 (Season 2, NEW)
"The Holy Sword Is Here!" is the second episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on July 14, 2013. Summary The story begins with Kiba fighting against Freed, who is using one of the Excalibur fragments, managing to hold him off until the latter retreats from the fight. The next morning, Issei wakes up greatly surprised by the fact that unlike usual not only Rias but also Asia has begun sleeping naked beside him. After the two girls leave, Ddraig, the Dragon residing in his Sacred Gear, suddenly, starts talking with Issei, telling him about the "Vanishing Dragon", Albion. Meanwhile, on her way to school with Tsubaki, Sona sees two figures standing outside the school gate and then notices the Holy Sword that one of them is wielding. Later, at the Occult Research Clubroom, Issei notices that Kiba is missing and questions Rias about Kiba's past. Rias, then, reveals that Kiba was previously a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", where he, being one of the failed products, had managed to escape before he could be disposed of, before being found by her on the verge of death. Akeno, then, arrives at the clubroom with Sona and Tsubaki in tow, as the latter asks for Rias to discuss the two people that she earlier met. Issei and Asia, who were then heading home, sense that something is amiss at the house, causing them to rush there, only to find two strange girls talking with his mother, one of whom to the Issei's surprise, is his childhood friend, Irina Shidou. Issei, then, is seen fishing with his client from the previous episode. The next day, Xenovia and Irina arrive at the Occult Research Club both to inform Rias and her peerage about their purpose in the town, which is to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords, and to issue them a warning to not to interfere with their work. Upon leaving, Xenovia notices Asia, who was previously known as the "Holy Maiden" before her excommunication as a "Witch", and berates her for becoming a Devil. Seeing Xenovia further insult Asia, even going as far as to attempt an exorcism on her, Issei intervenes and challenges the girls to a fight, with Kiba joining his lead. The episode ends as the four prepare to begin their battle. Stats Original airdate: July 14, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novel, the encounter between Rias, Xenovia, and Irina happened before Irina and Xenovia visited Issei's house, while in the anime, Xenovia and Irina first talked with Sona Sitri, then they went to Issei's house and at the very end, they went to talk with Rias. #In the light novel, back at the Occult Research Club's room, Irina showed her Excalibur Mimic by transforming its current form (ribbon) into a sword, while in the anime, she just showed its current form (ribbon) without transforming it into a sword. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media